


We’re Gonna Be Okay

by Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay



Series: Songs of the Bellweather Unit [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Abigail comforts her unit, Bellweather Unit Unity, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Song fic, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay/pseuds/Heres_a_gay_theres_a_gay
Summary: Some short stories of Abigail Bellweather comforting her unit.Some lines stollen from the song We’re Gonna Be Okay by Cody Francis
Relationships: Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar, Abigail Bellweather & Raelle Collar & Tally Craven, Abigail Bellweather & Tally Craven, Raelle Collar & Tally Craven
Series: Songs of the Bellweather Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849846
Kudos: 19





	We’re Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> My first MFS fic... hope your eyes don’t bleed.
> 
> Song: We’re Gonna Be Okay by Cody Francis

Abigail woke to quiet but harsh breaths coming from her left. She shifted in her sleeping bag so she could hear better, listening for a moment. In the dark night they were surrounded by it was hard to tell which of her unit was crying, but she had quickly learned each of their respective sounds. After a moment, a choked sob muffled by a hand gave her away - Raelle.

Abigail shuffled across the ground in her sleeping bag, no doubt covering it in dirt and whatever gross things lined the forest floor but that was a problem for future her. She stopped once she could reach out a hand and find Raelle’s. The blonde didn’t hesitate to wrap their hands together, pulling herself the rest of the way to Abigail. She was too desperate for comfort to worry about pride as she placed her head on the other girl’s chest.

“We’re gonna be okay,” the Bellweather whispered softly. “I know it hurts. You did good, Raelle. Civilians are sleeping peacefully because of your healing. You did good. I know it’s not fair, it’s not fair that to heal us you take on our pain. But it’s over now, the fighting is over. We’re gonna be okay, and it’s because of you.”

Raelle sniffed and went to move away, but Abigail wrapped her arms around her. In the dim lighting of the stars above it was hard to tell, but Abigail was pretty sure the action made Raelle smile.

“Close your eyes, get some rest. I’m right here by your side. I’ve got you.”

~~~

Tally hesitated, fist an inch from the door when it fell back to her side. “I can’t do it,” she said dejectedly, turning back to Abigail with an apology on her lips.

“Hey, no, you got this,” Abigail insisted. “Take your time, I know it’s scary. You can do this.”

Tally’s eyes still shown with doubt, so Abigail reached out a hand, palm up.

“Hold my hand.”

Tally did so, instantly finding comfort in the firm but welcoming anchor it provided. Abigail gave her hand a squeeze, letting the motion convey all the support and comfort she had to offer.

Taking a deep breath, Tally nodded and turned back to the door. This time when her fist stopped just shy of the wood, she looked over her shoulder at Abigail with pleading in her eyes. “Just… don’t let go, okay?”

Abigail nodded, giving what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “I understand.”

Finally, her fist made firm contact with the door once, twice, three times. It clicked open, and with one last deep breath Tally lead the way in.

~~~

They were back on base, all three witches exhausted from their missions and exercises. They had a short vacation and the girls were using it to lay in their dorm and enjoy some quiet for the first time in months. Quiet, though, allowed for all the horrible things that they had been put through come rushing in. Tally was the first to start crying - one choked breath that sent the other two over the edge as well. They found themselves huddled on Abigail’s bed, arms wrapped around each other in an awkward but comfortable enough group hug.

“We’re the Bellweather Unit,” Abigail said eventually, voice rough with tears but as self assured as ever. “We’re gonna be okay. The world could fall down, the goddamn sun could go out. It doesn’t matter. So long as we’ve got each other, we’re gonna be okay.”

“You’re my witches,” Tally mumbled into Abigail’s shoulder.

“My witches,” Raelle echoed in agreement. 

“Raelle’s still a useless shitbird, but I guess Tal is pretty good,” Abigail’s tone was teasing, attempting to lighten the mood. It worked, with Raelle pulling away from the hug and shoving Abigail off the bed.

“Hey!” Tally protested, jostled by the sudden movement. She threw a pillow at Raelle in retaliation, and soon enough the trio were brawling it out amongst fits of laughter. 

Abigail sat back from the pillow fight for a moment, taking in the smiles and laughter, feeling the pure joy seeping from every edge of the moment. Yeah, they were gonna be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet right? I kinda really like this one. I think ima start writing more for MFS, so if you have any ideas you’d like to see let me know!


End file.
